The invention relates to a press for ceramic formed parts, in particular tiles. Such a press generally has an upper and lower beam and a hydraulic cylinder which loads an upper press punch and a lower press punch, as well as a form frame and a filling arrangement for the mass which is to be compressed.
A press of the aforedescribed type is, for example, known in the art and is disclosed in published German patent application No. DE-OS3135698. Such a press is generally constructed as a column press, whereby the columns which extend between the upper and lower cross beams are prestressed over their entire length. A driving medium, for example hydraulic oil, which is stored in a storage tank, is arranged separately from the press and is used to supply the moving parts via a filling valve to a main press chamber of the press to which it is fluidly connected. A holding flange for supporting the filling valve is firmly secured by means of threaded bolts to the upper side of the upper cross beam. A piston which is loaded by means of the main press chamber as a piston plate is seated on the upper press punch, which is by means of guide bushings slidably mounted on bushings which surround the columns. A press of the aforedescribed type has certain drawbacks, which first of all reside in that the oil volume must be stored in a separate container. This entails not only a separate assembly input and manufacturing expense, but also has the drawback that long operational paths must be traversed and thereby the press efficiency is reduced and further the required operating temperature cannot be so rapidly obtained as is desirable. In view of the fact that the columns of the press are prestressed over their entire lengths the above-mentioned sleeves are provided for the guidance of the bushings which support the piston plate and further, for the bushing which supports the expulsion plate which supports the lower press punch. This also requires a considerable constructional input. To this must be added that the guiding of the piston plate and the expulsion plate at sleeves of the prestressed column requires that both plates have a relatively large mass, so that in this respect the construction is also disadvantageous. Consequently through-bending of the plates during pressing causes the pressing results to also be thereby influenced. As a result of mounting the holding flanges for the filling valve by means of threaded bolts in the upper side of the upper beam there results the further drawback, that the high pressure in the main pressure chamber acts via the filling valve and the holding flange on the screwed connection, so that the entire pressure is absorbed by the threaded bolts.